


I Ain't Leaving You

by BekkaChaos



Series: Gallavich Drabbles [24]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich, M/M, Mickey Uses His Words, Mickey is there for Ian, Sad Ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1541063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Hi! I'm a huge fan of the stuff that you write and I was just wondering if you would possibly write some fanfic in which you include this lines I wrote "-Ian you once said to me that you had no where else to go. Now it's me that doesn't have no where else to go. You're home. I won't leave you and you can't leave me either..." Tks</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Ain't Leaving You

**Those lines are really good, I have something that I could totally fit them into! And thanks for reading my stuff, I’m glad you like it (:**

~

"I wont let you do this." Ian said to Mickey, shaking his head as they walked out of the doctors office and down the street, Lip, Debbie, and Carl watching them go.

"Just give ‘em some space." He said to them as they watched the two boys leave.

The doctor had confirmed their suspicions and today she was prescribing Ian’s first lot of meds. She said they might take a while to kick in, might need to be changed or adjusted, might cause Ian to head back into a downward spiral while he got used to it, side effects, mood swings - not a lot of good came out of that office and that did nothing to help.

"Ian, whoa, wait slow the fuck down and tell me what you think you’re gonna stop me from doin’." Mickey said, grabbing Ian by the arm to stop him from getting away.

"I mean it Mickey." Ian said, turning around with his eyes cold. "This isn’t something that’s going to get fixed. It might get better, eventually, but I can’t fix this, you can’t fix this.”

"Well alright then we don’t fix it, we just keep making it better.” Mickey said.

"It’s a life fucking sentence Mick."

"So fuckin’ what? It’s not like you can do anything else about it. You just got to take the drugs the doc gave you and move the fuck on."

"Yeah, I do, but you don’t.” Mickey just recoiled with a furrowed brow like he had no idea what Ian was getting at.

"The fuck do you mean by that?"

"I mean i’m not going to let you fuck up your own life because you’re trying to deal with me and all my shit. I won’t let you." Ian said.

"You think my life isn’t fucked up anyway? Ian, I ain’t leaving you." He said stubbornly.

"Well I don’t want you to stay." Ian said, pushing past Mickey with his shoulder and beginning to walk away.

Mickey’s chest pounded at his words and for a second he just stared dumbfounded at him but he wasn’t going to make it so easy on him. “Ey! Get the fuck back here and talk to me. I said I ain’t leaving.” He said, jogging to catch up and wrenching Ian’s arm around to face him.

"Mickey, don’t." Ian said, his eyes glassy and Mickey knew that he was just trying to do what he thought would be better, to let himself suffer and Mickey get on with his life, free with someone else, someone who didn’t have to take a cocktail of pills every morning just to feel the way they should. "You got no reason to stay and deal with this." He said, his voice growing a little softer.

Mickey gave him a desperate look. “Ian, you came runnin’ to my door once telling me you had no place else to go. Well it’s my turn now and I got no where else to go. You’re… you’re fuckin’ home, alright? I ain’t gonna leave you and you can’t leave me either because to hell if you think I’m gonna let you. You can’t run away from yourself this time Ian. Christ, I’d fuckin’ know.”

Ian swallowed hard and the tears in his eyes were on the verge of falling. Mickey didn’t know when it happened but his hand was perched tenderly on Ian’s shoulder and when a sob came tumbling out of Ian’s mouth he pulled him into an embrace, just holding him there on the street while he cried.

His eyes locked with Lip, still standing close enough to make sure Ian was okay but far enough to give them the space they needed. He gave Mickey a nod and Mickey just stared back at him. If there was one thing that they both understood without needing to say anything, it was Ian.

"Come on then, we gotta get you home." Mickey said quietly and Ian nodded, pulling out of Mickey’s arms and giving him this look that didn’t need words.

Their eyes were locked in a silent conversation for a moment before Mickey reached down to take his hand and lead him back towards Lip, the start of a long journey that they would start and finish together.

~

**Okay so I changed your lines a little but they worked so well for a prompt! They just came so easy to me so thank you! I hope you like it (:**


End file.
